Your Embrace
by IAmNotAMythicalCreature
Summary: Rated T. Sam and Dean are on the road. Sam is dealing with the death of Jessica and Dean doesn't like it. (My first fanfic enjoy) Dont like DONT READ. Sankyuu -


**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. THIS IS SIMPLY A PRODUCT OF MY MIND. **

**This is my first fanfic. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala was driving down the street in Toledo, Ohio. It was raining. They were so close to solving the Bloody Mary case; yet so far. They were debating how to capture and stop her. They found out about the family mirror. It could work. Sam was looking out the window then to his brother.

"It might not be enough just to smash that mirror."

Dean looked at him, puzzled, "Why? Whaddya mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down right? And she moves around, mirror to mirror. So who's to say she's not gonna keep hiding forever, so maybe." Sam paused and took in a breath, "we should try to pin her down. Ya'know, summon her to her mirror." Sam tried to gain eye contact with Dean, but his eyes were on the road. Dean almost furrowed his brows and glanced at Sam for a second, then back on the road."

"Well, how do you know its gonna work?"

Sam sighed, "I don't. I'm not real sure." It was silent for a few seconds. Then Dean's head pulled back when he thought of a question.

"Well…Who's gonna summon it?"

Sam stared in the distance and swallowed hard. Then he replied, "I will." As he said this Dean twisted his jaw in irritation. "She'll come after me." Sam's eyes stared glued to the horizon. Dean grinded his teeth and then raised his voice a bit, "Alright. You know what? that's it." Dean pulled over to the side of the road. It was still raining hard. He turned off the engine, then readjusted himself to face his brother. The rain was loud."

"This is about Jessica. Isn't it." Sam licked his lips and swallowed; not making eye contact. Dean can't take it anymore. His brother is over-thinking the death of his girlfriend. He _really_ can't stand it. He loves his brother. He loves him so much it hurts. He flirts with girls to hide his feelings. Hoping the way he sees his brother will go away. But it's hopeless. "You think that's your little secret? That you killed her somehow."

Sam's eyes kept avoiding Dean's worried stare.

"Sam, this has gotta stop, man. Th-These nightmares, and calling out her name at night. Its gonna _kill_ you." Dean was desperate. He wants Sam to look at him. "Now listen to me."Dean raised his voice. "It wasn't your fault!" Sam swallowed hard again and tried to focus on the outside of the car. "You wanna blame something? Then blame the thing that killed her! Ah hell! Take a swing at me! I mean I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place." Sam finally looked at him in the eyes,and he Spike softly. "I don't blame you." Dean locked his eyes with his. "Well then you shouldn't blame yourself! 'Cus there's nothing you could've done!"'

"I could have warned her"

"About what?! You didn't know it was gonna happen!" Sam avoided his eyes again.

"And besides, all of this isn't a secret. I know all about it! It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Sam bit his top lip.

"No you don't." Silence. This made Dean uneasy. He didn't like it.

"I don't what?"

"You don't.." Sam looked him in the eyes for a moment, then turned away. "You don't know all about it. I haven't told you eveything." Dean pulled back. And the brothers looked eachother in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if i told you. Now would it?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, surprised at his response. Then turned his head and sighed, silently admitting defeat. "No. I don't like it. It's **not** gonna happen. Forget it." And with that, Dean raised his hand, pulling Sam's chin towards his own and kissed him. Sam pulled back with shock. "Dean!.." He sheilded his lips with his forearm, staring at him with dismay. Dean bit his lip and looked down in guilt. "I…I just." He stared him in the eyes. "I can't see you getting hurt." Dean leaned forward and placed a hand on the glass. His body towering over Sam. The younger brother squeezed his eyes closed and his face turned red. Dean looked down upon him and whispered, "Sam…Open your eyes." Sam whimpered. This irrítated Dean, and he swiftly repositioned his hands so that he could capture both of Sam's hands and pinned them against the car window. Sam glanced up into his older brother's eyes, still processing what was happening. Dean leaned closer to the other and slowly positioned his lips so that they fit perfectly. Dean's tounge begged for entrance. Sam found himself melting into the kiss, and partly opened his mouth. Tounges clashed. The tension in Sam's wrists faded and Dean released him from his grasp and almost unconsciencely, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's. Dean supported their weight by putting a hand on the seat. The other hand explored the younger man's body. Slipping a hand under his shirt. At first, Sam whinced, but soon got used to it. Jackets fell onto the car floor. The heater was on making the air more stuffy than it already was. Dean pulled off Sam's shirt and tossed it. Sam was half naked in front of him. He grinned at the sight. He wanted more. Dean kissed his neck, leaving marks. Sam readjusted his legs, not sure what to make of this new feeling. He turned a dark shade of red and again, shifted his legs, trying to hide his arousel. But his efforts were useless. Dean took notice and put pressure against Sam's hips. A soft moan escaped Sam's lips. As soon as he realized what he had done, Sam blushed harder. Dean smirked and kissed him deeply. The two embraced, forgetting everything. Like nothing else existed, except them and their love for eachother.


End file.
